cnf_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Spectra
''"Oh, Luna...you are quite the troublesome slave." ''- Spectra's first line in CFA '''Spectra '''is an original character not based off of a user of CloudForums. She appears as an apricot-colored kirby with a pink jewel and purple shoes and eyelashes and Luna's childhood friend. She was the main antagonist of the Lunar Battle series until she was revealed to be under Dark Matter's possession. She has thus far appeared in three forms. Role as an Antagonist Spectra first appeared in Chapter 8 of the Lunar Battle series as a mage-like form. This, however, was not her true form - this was simply a result of Dark Matter's power. Her abilities mostly involved her Spectral Staff, able to shoot blasts of energy and spit fire. Her eyes are notably orange during her first appearance, foreshadowing Dark Matter's possession. She first appears when Cloud confronts her at Luna's Castle alongside Michel and Bomber57 of Escape City. She reveals to Cloud that Luna is simply under her control. The two then have what is the longest battle in CFA history. The two end up in Oblivia, where Dark Matter completely consumes Spectra, turning her into Dark Spectra. Personality While possessed by Dark Matter, Spectra, like a few other characters in CFA, was very confident in her abilities, even forcing Luna to call her "queen". However, upon Dark Matter's defeat, Spectra's personality changed drastically. She is now very kind and caring towards members of the Observatory, especially Cloud, who she attempts to assist in any way possible. Romantic Interest It has been heavily implied that Spectra has developed a crush on Cloud. After Spectra and Cloud are both defeated by 0, Cloud, using dreamy powers, revives them both. Although this is simply a minor indication, Spectra is seen blushing during their revival. She then gives Cloud a Miracle Fruit, who transforms into Hypernova and inhales 0. Spectra accompanies Cloud along their journey through Patch Land and helps him and the gang defeat Stringer. At many times during the adventure she slips up or suggests romantic interest. However, unfortunately for her, Cloud is completely oblivious to Spectra's crush on him, and Spectra clearly becomes frustrated upon learning this. Development Spectra was first conceived when Cloud, the script-writer of CFA, decided it would be boring if Luna were to be the only villain. Spectra was first designed in her battle form. Despite the fact that she resembles Diancie, she is actually based off of the mythical creature known as the carbuncle. That said, her gem used to be much more similar to Diancie's, however, but it was changed. It was decided that Spectra would have purple shoes when her and Luna being childhood friends was finalized into the Lunar Battle saga's script. Trivia *Although Blue is completely aware that Spectra has a crush on Cloud, he never tells him during the course of CFA. *Spectra's memory of battling Cloud seems to be faded after her defeat. *Despite the fact that her and Luna were childhood friends, she does not have a crush on him. In a beta version of the comic, Spectra had a crush on Luna, not Cloud. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists